September Eleventh
by Crystal Prime
Summary: A tribute to those who died on that fateful day. Also a side story to A World Apart. NEST and their Autobot allies honor those who passed away when the hijackers crashed into the Twin Towers. Rated K?


**A/N: **I felt I really wanted to do something in honor of those who died on 9/11. As a writer, what better way than to write a special side story just for the occasion? I only hope it speaks as much as I hope it does and that I do the memory at least some justice. In Loving Memory: We Will Never Forget; I Will Never Forget: 9/11 3

Also, listen to this song at any point while you are reading, it really reminds us of what happened...www .youtube. com/watch?v=8oOW-1OwtCA**  
><strong>

**September 11**

I sighed as I sat on the roof of the base and watched as the soldiers below prepared for the ceremony. Ceremony for what? That was simple. Today was the anniversary of when the twin towers and the World Trade Center were blown up by hijackers. Terrorists. I had been in 'Con captivity on the last nine-eleven and wasn't even aware of it passing until after the fact. It's been over a year since my friends and I had arrived in this universe. So much had happened. Not just bad things, but good things as well. I couldn't bring myself to be happy about any of it. Not today.

"Amanda?"

I turned my head slightly to find Ratchet standing just behind me on the roof. I turned back to watching the humans prepare, wishing I could help. But I could no longer transform into my human form, a side effect from repairing the Allspark apparently. I was too scared I'd end up crushing the stage, as Naomi almost had just an hour ago.

"You're depressed," Ratchet stated as he took a seat next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and absently I reached up to hold his hand that rest on my shoulder as I leaned into his embrace.

Of course Ratchet would notice. He was my sparkmate now. So he always knew when something was bothering me or I was in trouble or I was happy or whatever I was at the time. He, Optimus and Sentinel were always the first to know my mood. Him because of our bond. Optimus because of our sibling bond and Sentinel because of our dad-daughter bond. I had certainly found myself quite a family since all this began.

"It's nine-eleven," I said simply. "I'm sure you guys have been made aware of what that means."

"We have," Ratchet said, his hold tightening on me as I fought a strong wave of pain at the memory.

"I was nine when it happened," I said. "A kid. Fourth grade. I was in class when we got the announcement. I remember wondering how anyone could kill another, much less the many that died in those crashes. I still wonder why people kill, why people turn their back on others. I still don't truly understand why people don't put aside their differences and help each other rather than kill each other. I guess I'm just an idealist as far as that goes. You know, when I was just about to go to college, I heard that colleges were told not to have anything in my state. Why not? Those people deserve to be remembered...they didn't deserve to die. Just because some fraggin' terrorists decided they wanted to blow them up." I wasn't aware until that moment that Optimus and Sentinel had appeared on the roof as well and had heard my speech. I felt a second hand on my shoulder when Ratchet's hand moved down my arm slightly. I turned to see Optimus and Sentinel a little bit back.

"There are those like that in any civilization," Optimus said. "But what's important is that we honor those who died to preserve the freedom of this world, honor the innocents who died in that incident, and move on. It is good that something is being done to honor them."

I nodded. "It is good," I said. "When I think of how many died in that fateful incident..." I shook my head, allowing my feelings to speak over my bonds better than I could with words.

I felt Optimus's grip on my shoulder squeeze slightly before he moved back and Sentinel gave a comforting pat as well as we watched the humans set up together. I couldn't help but wonder what I could do to help. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey, have any of you heard if there would be fireworks?" I asked.

"Will did not mention there being any," Optimus said.

"Hmm, I got an idea," I said. "See you in a few hours, I need to do some stuff."

I got up, giving Ratchet a grateful pat on the shoulder and giving Optimus and Sentinel each a brief hug, before heading back inside the base. I quickly found my way to Wheeljack's workshop that he allowed me to use whenever I felt the need or want to build something for old time's sake. Surprisingly he was in there, though he seemed to just be cleaning up at the moment.

"You know, that might become pointless here in a moment," I told the mech as I casually walked by him.

"Why's dat? Ah thought ya'd be helpin' with da preparations," Wheeljack said, turning to look at me. I was glad I was used to having to understand different accents.

"I am," I said. "Just not outside, I'm afraid I'll squish something. I got an idea, but I need your help, cause I won't be able to get it done in time otherwise."

"Wat ya got rattlin' in dat creative processor of yours?" Wheeljack asked.

"Fireworks," I said. "Specifically made to honor those who fell in nine-eleven."

"Ah dink ah can help ya wit that," Wheeljack said.

We got to work immediately and worked as quickly as we dared. As we worked a few times, one of the bots would peer in to see what we were up to as well as some humans, but I made a point to tell them it was a surprise and that they should just wait for the ceremony to find out. We didn't stop for a second on our work, wanting to be sure everything was done before the ceremony began. When we finished building the fireworks, we loaded them on a couple of hover carts, an invention Wheeljack had come up with to make transporting stuff easier, and took them outside. We set them up a good distance behind the stage.

"What's all this?" Mearing, the human-Autobot liaison, asked, walking over having spotted us.

"Fireworks," I said. "It's my special way of honoring those who died that year when I was in fourth grade. They're special fireworks, but I'm afraid if I told you more it'd ruin the surprise."

"I don't remember authorizing fireworks," Mearing said, looking at a clipboard.

"Please? This is the first time I really get a chance to truly honor them somehow," I said. "And I'm scared of helping set up when I can't change to human. I might squish the stage."

"Oh alright," Mearing said. "But only because it's in memory of nine-eleven am I letting this slide, you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, giving a military salute.

Once everything was set up and prepared, I joined the other Autobots in the section made for those of us who chose to attend. The only Bot who wasn't in the section was Wheeljack, because he was in charge of setting off the fireworks. A few people got up and gave speeches and shared their thoughts and I thought it sad that the president didn't care to come, though he may have gone to another ceremony, who knew? He probably went to the one held at Ground Zero. The song Believe, the nine-eleven tribute version, was played at the end and the same images we saw when it happened were played back on the large screen that was set up as other tribute songs were played as well.

"So what was your surprise?" Naomi asked me, just before the first firework shot into the sky.

The resulting explosion was loud and had everyone looking up to see the words 'In Loving Memory' and another to explode reading 'Of Those Who Have Died' followed by 'Not Only in 9/11', 'But Also To Preserve Freedom' and lastly 'We Salute You'. The rest of the fireworks were various sayings said by people when it first happened or symbols that have come to represent freedom or the US military. I watched them in awe that I had created some of them without any help from Wheeljack, and in silent mourning for the innocents and gratitude for the fallen soldiers. There were some simple explosions that didn't say or symbolize anything as well, but everyone seemed in awe by them and each giving their own silent prayers. The last was the most important in my opinion though. It held more meaning when said about nine-eleven than it ever could about anything else.

'We Will Never Forget'


End file.
